One shot:Como Besar a alguien por primera vez
by Annie-Kagamine
Summary: No era del todo la misma desde que Cake no estaba...pero gracias a eso se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Marshall. Aunque desde hacía unos años este no podía dejar de verla como...otra cosa...


He aquí mi primer One shot Como Besar a alguien por primera vez

Espero que les guste (La historia NO me pertenece):

Cap. 1 Decídete

**.It's adventure time,**

**c'mon grab your friends,**

**we'll go to very**

**distant lands.**

**With Cake the Cat and**

**Fiona the human, the**

**fun will never**

**end, it's adventure**

**time!**

Una joven chica de cabello dorado se encontraba esperando sentada en una silla color caramelo.

-Enseguida baja, un segundo- decía un pequeño Mashmelow mientras salía de la habitación-

Fiona asintió y se puso a hojear una de las miles de revista de las que había encima de una mesita:

Como conseguir que se enamore de ti en la primera cita...Página 26.

Fiona enrojeció enseguida y lanzó la revista.

-Esto ni siquiera es una cita!-Dijo la joven-

Enseguida bajo un joven peli-rosa.

-Que ni siquiera es qué?-Dijo este con un poco de curiosidad-

-Nada!-Decía Fiona mientras ponía todo su empeño en esconder la revista, esta acabó en su bolso-

-Bueno, en fin que necesitas?-Dijo el príncipe Chicle-

-Esto...Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a ver una peli o algo...Seria guay-Dijo mientras enrojecía-

-Lo siento, tengo un convento toda esta semana.-Dijo él un poco apenado-

-No, no pasa nada. No eras mi única opción-Mintió ella-

-Menos mal. Bueno, Hasta la semana que viene vale?-Dijo cuando volvía a subir las escaleras-

La chica salió de allí se echo el flequillo para atrás y suspiró.

-Que té ha dicho?-Dijo un Joven salido de la nada-

-Quién es?-Dijo mientras desenvainaba la espada-

-Ei, Ei, Ei... No ves que con eso puedes hacer daño a alguien- Dijo el chico mientras cogía las manos de Fiona para quitarle la espada-

-Marshall...Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-Dijo entretanto tratando de recuperar el aliento-

-Unas cuantas, pero que mas da...Que te ha dicho ese rarito?-Dijo mientras posaba sus pies en tierra-

-No es un rarito!-Dijo ella-

-Bueno, bueno que te ha dicho?-Dijo el que no se aguantaba de la curiosidad-

-No me apetece hablar de eso!-Dijo ella avanzando el paso-

El chico de los ojos rojos medio sonrió de alegría sin que Fiona se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, da igual apetece un poco de helado?-Dijo él intentando no parecer feliz-

-Primero vayamos a perseguir lobos o algo...-Dijo ella un poco más animada-

-Bueno, pues vamos volando!-Dijo Marshall mientras la cogía de la mano y despegaba-

-Guay!-Fiona-

Al rato...

-Ha sido divertido no crees?-Marshall-

La rubia asintió y sonrió, luego suspiró hondo como si el alma se le escapara del cuerpo-

-Me lo vas a contar?-Marshall-

-Supongo...-Dijo la chica-

No era del todo la misma desde que Cake no estaba...pero gracias a eso se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Marshall. Aunque desde hacía unos años este no podía dejar de verla como...otra cosa...

-Te dijo que no?-Marshall-Que imbécil-

-No, le llames eso...La imbécil soy yo...-Fiona- Como pensé que querría salir con alguien como yo-

-Como tu?...-Marshall-

-Oh, venga mirame!-Fiona- Soy horrible!-

-Lo siento...-Marshall-Te mire por donde te mire eres esa chica tan magnífica de la que me enamo...A la que conocí-

-Gracias, por el halago pero no hace falta que mientas-Dijo ella, se le cayó la mochila-

De ella sobresalía una revista de adolescentes.

Marshall corrió a cogerla: Como Besar a alguien por primera vez...Página:16

-No la cojas!-Fiona-

El chico se aprovecho de que él podía flotar, beneficios de ser un vampiro...

-Que es esto?-Marshall-Es para lo que ibas a pedirle una cita?...Para Besarle?-

-Be-Be-Besarle?-Fiona- No, yo solo quería...Salir un rato-

-Pero, quieres besarle?-Marshall-

-No, bueno estaría bien, me gustaría…-Fiona- No…yo no he besado a nadie. No sé hacerlo…

Marshall aunque estaba algo afligido por las palabras de Fiona empezaba a ver una oportunidad para hacer algo.

-Es verdad…No sabes…Si lo hicieras quizás lo harías mal y te dejaría…-Marshall-

El chico solo quería asegurarse de que su amiga no besase a aquel tipo que le arrebataba toda la atención de Fiona.

-Tienes razón, lo ves!-Fiona- No puedo ni hacer eso, que clase de chica soy?-

-ESTOY HARTO!-Marshall, gritando-ESE TIPO, NO HACE MÁS QUE DEJARTE DE LADO Y TU LE DEJAS! DESPUES EL QUE TIENE QUE OIRTE MIENTRAS TE QUEJAS SOY YO…El que te escucha y el que espera que te des cuenta de que me gustas soy yo…Maldita sea…-Marshall-

Después de lo que dijo salió a toda prisa por la ventana.

-Hola hijo.-Madre de Marshall-

-DEJA DE AGOVIARME!-Dijo Marshall mientras daba un portazo-

…..

En un rincón de la casa árbol estaba Fiona medio sollozando.

-Que he hecho?-Decía para si-

-Hola, Fiona…Porque lloras?-Reina Hielo-

-Que haces aquí bruja!-Dijo Fiona Mientras cogía su espada-

-Nada…Venia a verte, Porque ya sabes que soy tu mejor amiga!-R. Hielo-

-Ni, muerta!-Fiona-

-Bueno y donde está el vampirito?-R. Hielo-

-Vete, si no quieres acabar morada!-Fiona-

-No está?-R. Hielo-Entonces si no te molesta iré a secuestrarlo…Adiós!-

-Tengo que ayudarle, ya!-Fiona-

….

-Hola Marshall…Lo siento mucho no sabía que decía!-Fiona-

-Fiona?-Marshall-Eres tú?

-Quien crees que podría ser la reina hielo?-Fiona-

-Bueno, que quieres?-Marshall-

-Estaba equivocada, no quiero a ese estúpido de mallas rosas, te quiero a ti!-Fiona-

-De verdad?-Marshall-

-Sí, ahora bésame!-Fiona-

Marshall se sonrojo mucho pero se acercó a Fiona para besarla.

-MARSHALL!-Fiona real-

El chico estaba Horrorizado el rostro que iba a besar se convirtió en el de una vieja fría.

-MALDITA!-R. hielo-

-Apártate de él!-Fiona-

-Porque…Si a ti te gusta el tipo de las mallas!-Vieja-

Enseguida la bruja abrió una especie de portal, en el aparecía una imagen era el príncipe estaba encadenado.

-Que le has hecho?-Dijo mientras le colocaba la espada en la yugular-

-Tú decides o me dejas al Vampiro o mato al príncipe!-R. Hielo-

-Asquerosa!-Fiona se quedo dudando no sabía qué hacer-

Mientras observaba al príncipe la bruja se fue volando, el portal seguía abierto.

-Ve, ve a por él se que es al que quieres!-P. Chicle- Porque crees que no he salido contigo?-

-Pero…-Fiona-

-Os he visto sois tal para cual, se como os miráis entre los dos, no voy a interponerme en eso!-P. Chicle- Yo puedo salir solo, esto es hielo se fundirá, pero tienes que ir a por él.

Fiona asintió y salió corriendo, Cuando llegó a la mazmorra encontró a la bruja en el suelo con algunos moratones. Se lo merecía, pero eso no era su problema ahora mismo.

Cuando entro en la habitación de la bruja Marshall estaba en el suelo.

-Marshall!-Fiona- No te mueras!...No ahora…Yo…Te quiero!-

-Yo también-Marshall-

Fiona se sorprendió mucho.

-Pero qué?-Fiona-

-Creo que por fin ha llegado el momento en el que alguien te enseñe a besar no crees?-Marshall-

Fiona no pudo reaccionar, Marshall le puso la mano en la cara y se acerco a ella con cuidado. La besó, fue un beso corto y tímido.

-Creo que alguien te tendría que enseñar a besar a ti primero…-Fiona-

-No te ha gustado?- Marshall-

-No es eso…Es que no me ha parecido suficiente…-Fiona-

THE END


End file.
